This invention relates to catalysts useful for partial oxidation and steam reforming. In one of its aspects it relates to perovskite-type catalysts. In another aspect it relates to rhodium-containing catalysts.
Three methods for obtaining hydrogen by reforming hydrocarbons are discussed in Kirk-Othmer's "Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology", 2nd edit., supplemental vol., p. 390. These are (1) partial oxidation: C.sub.n H.sub.2n +n/20.sub.2 +nH.sub.2 O.fwdarw.2nH.sub.2 +nCO.sub.2 ; (2) steam reforming: C.sub.n H.sub.2n +2nH.sub.2 O.fwdarw.3nH.sub.2 +nCO.sub.2 ; (3) thermal cracking: C.sub.n H.sub.2n .fwdarw.nC+nH.sub.2. This invention discloses the production of hydrogen by the first two of these methods--partial oxidation and steam reforming. The catalyst--a perovskite-type crystalline composition containing rhodium--has the unexpected property of maintaining its activity in the presence of an appreciable concentration of sulfur.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a catalyst of the perovskite-type containing rhodium. It is another object of this invention to provide a catalyst useful in partial oxidation and steam reforming reactions in the presence of sulfur contamination of the reactants.
Other objects, aspects, and the various advantages of this invention will be apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.